se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Corea del Sur-Japón/Corea del Sur
Presidentes surcoreanos con mandatarios japoneses Moon Jae-in= Moon Jae-in Moon Jae-in - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President Moon Jae-in holds a summit with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at the G-20 Summit in Hamburg, July 7. (Yonhap News) |-| Park Geun-hye= Park Geun-hye Park Geun-hye - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| La presidenta Park Geun-hye (a la derecha, en medio) conversa con la delegación japonesa, encabezada por el ex primer ministro japonés Yasuo Fukuda (segundo a partir de la izquierda, fila de la derecha) (foto cortesía de Cheong Wa Dae). Park Geun-hye - Taro Aso.jpg| President Park shakes hands with Japanese Deputy Prime Minister Taro Aso (photo courtesy of Cheong Wa Dae). Park Geun-hye - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe greets South Korean President Park Geun-hye ahead of their summit at the presidential Blue House in Seoul on Monday. | AFP-JIJI |-| Lee Myung-bak= Lee Myung-bak Akihito - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| In this file photo, President Lee Myung-bak, right, met with Japanese Emperor Akihito during his visit to Japan in April 2008. mengnews.joins.com Lee Myung-bak - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda at the prime minister’s residence in Tokyo before their summit on April 21. english.hani.co.kr Lee Myung-bak - Taro Aso.jpg| President Lee meets with Japanese PM Taro Aso June 28, 2009. Korean Culture and Information Service Lee Myung-bak - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak and Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama held a summit meeting at Cheong Wa Dae on Oct. 9, 2009. Photo: Flickr of Republic of Korea Lee Myung-bak - Naoto Kan.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan before their talks in Brussels on Oct. 4 (Photo: Yonhap News) Lee Myung-bak - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| El Presidente Lee Myung-bak (izquierda) estrecha la mano del Primer Ministro Yoshihiko Noda antes de una reunión cumbre bilateral realizada en la Casa de Huéspedes de Estado de Kioto el 18 de diciembre (foto cortesía de Cheong Wa Dae). |-| Roh Moo-hyun= Roh Moo-hyun Akihito - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Emperor Akihito meeting with South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun. apjjf.org Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori (L) smiles with South Korea President Roh Moo-Hyun (R) during the inaugural reception for Japan-Korea Friendship Year 2005 at a Hotel in Seoul, 27 January 2005. Getty Junichiro Koizumi - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Mr. Roh Moo Hyun. japan.kantei.go.jp Yasuo Fukuda - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (L) and South Korean President Roh Moo Hyun (R) shake hands during their bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the 13th ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) Summit on November 20, 2007 in Singapore. Getty Roh Moo-hyun - Taro Aso.jpg| Wide shot of South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun shaking hands with Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso and other officials. AP Archive Roh Moo-hyun - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Abe Shakes Hands with President Roh Moo Hyun. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Fuentes Categoría:Corea del Sur-Japón